


Life Choices

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dystopia, High School, M/M, Romance, brief mention of Blaine and Klaine, but no Blaine wank
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: От автора:Мне правда не хочется начинать это описание словами "В этом мире...", но *вздох* … каждый, в возрасте шестнадцати лет, получает на запястье татуировку с именем назначенного ему правительством спутника. Человека, с которым придётся провести всю жизнь. Но Курт не верит в эту систему. Он хочет иметь право выбирать, кого ему любить. Поэтому он предпринимает нечто радикальное. В надежде, что Себастиан сможет простить его.°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Бета:lana_logОтдельное и огромное спасибо моей подружке Иришке за чудесную обложку! Люблю тебя! Вот её тумбочка: http://methaphizika.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465986) by [Lady Divine (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine). 



Было уже почти десять, когда Курт вернулся в Далтон. Это было на два часа позже комендантского часа, но это ничего. Каждому выпускнику известен способ проникнуть в общежитие после того, как двери запрут на ночь. Это вроде обряда посвящения при переходе в выпускной класс. Курт практически уверен, что администрация в курсе насчёт «вылазок» старшеклассников. Это не такой уж и секрет. Есть пара незакреплённых досок в полу сарая садовника. Там начинается подземный проход, который ведёт к котельной. Оттуда по лестнице можно подняться к редко используемой кладовой. Всё довольно очевидно, особенно по воскресным вечерам, когда десятки ребят, по одному, с трёхминутными интервалами просачиваются внутрь, будто на самом деле их возможно не заметить. Но начальство Далтона ничего не предпринимает по этому поводу. Возможно, они и сами согласны с тем, что комендантский час в восемь вечера для семнадцати-восемнадцатилетних подростков – настоящий идиотизм, и это нарушение правил, время от времени, является важным шагом для их мальчиков, которые вскоре должны стать мужчинами – своего рода самостоятельный поиск собственного пути в мир, практика независимости.

Что весьма иронично, если учесть, что случается со всеми подростками _без_ их согласия – и чего Курт изо всех сил старался избежать. За последние четыре года Курт прошёл через множество обрядов, ни на один из которых не в силах был повлиять... до сих пор.

Он никому не сказал об уходе. Он просто встал и ушёл после урока английского, отключив свой мобильный телефон, чтобы не было соблазна ответить на него. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь попытался остановить его. Не то чтобы у кого-нибудь могло это получиться. У него возникло это решение в ту же секунду,когда регистратор явился к нему в школу (тогда ещё, Маккинли), и группа хулиганов выбила татуировку имени на его руке – якобы, имени официально назначенного ему спутника, выбранного Департаментом Здравоохранения и Социальной службы. Эта татуировка стала катализатором, который дал ход множеству перемен – главный преследователь, что превращал его жизнь в ад, поцеловал его, в порыве раскаяния, которое вырвалось наружу, когда выяснилось, что они с Куртом не предназначены друг другу; Курту пришлось перевестись из Маккинли в Далтон, поскольку было проще отправить его туда, где жил его спутник, чем убедить семью последнего переехать ближе к Курту; а затем его угораздило влюбиться _не_ в того, кто был назначен ему правительством, и это было проблемой.

Проблемой, которую Курту следовало исправить, и он не хотел, чтобы ему воспрепятствовали. Человека, согласившегося сделать это для него, можно было застать только тем вечером. К утру он должен был уехать. Курт был первым случаем такого рода в его практике, но вообще-то, почти всё, что он делал, было не совсем законно.

Ему нужно было поскорее покинуть Огайо, прежде чем он попадётся властям.

Курт ехал четыре часа, чтобы добраться до места назначения, но сам процесс занял всего час. Когда всё было сделано, Курт почувствовал облегчение. Будто самый тяжкий груз его жизни упал с плеч.

Впервые, с тех пор как ему исполнилось шестнадцать, Курт почувствовал себя свободным.

Но по возвращении в Далтон, едва он вошёл в общежитие, озноб пробил его. Может, ему нужно было просто вернуться в Лайму, спрятаться у себя дома и планировать следующий ход? Утром, на общем сборе, все увидят, что он сделал, и тогда ему придется столкнуться с последствиями.

От этого его отделяли лишь двенадцать коротких часов.

Он был уверен, что не сможет уснуть. Скорее всего, он проблюёт всю ночь, до решающего момента.

Но причина его возвращения в Далтон, была также одной из причин, почему он гнал машину четыре часа, чтобы сделать то, что сделал.

Курт не мог оставить парня, в которого был влюблён.

В этой части общежития – пустующей, после модернизации, проведённой более двадцати лет назад – обычно бывало тихо и безлюдно, когда ребята возвращались после самоволки. На это Курт и надеялся, но Себастиан ждал его, сидя в вольтеровском кресле с позолоченными подлокотниками в дальнем конце зала, когда Курт выбрался из заброшенной подсобки. У Курта было предчувствие, что он там будет. Себастиан был одержим татуировкой Курта и именем, выгравированным чёрным на его фарфоровой коже, с того момента, как Курт появился в Далтоне. Вероятность, что Себастиан будет в ярости из-за того, что Курт сделал, была пятьдесят на пятьдесят, но у Курта не было другого выбора. Он не намерен был оставаться в плену у этой устаревшей системы, системы, с которой он был несогласен. Это _его жизнь_. Только _он_ может прожить её. Он должен иметь право на собственные решения.

И он примет последствия этих решений. Он просто надеялся, что со временем, Себастиан поймёт и сможет простить его.

– Ты не сказал мне, что отправишься туда, – сказал Себастиан с упрёком.

– Неправда, я говорил.

– Ладно, – Себастиан закатил глаза – иногда его безумно раздражала эта вечная потребность Курта придираться к деталям. – Поправка – ты не сказал мне, что отправишься туда сегодня.

– Ты бы попытался остановить меня.

– Ты чертовски прав, я бы попытался остановить тебя! – Себастиан вскочил с кресла, теперь он смотрел на Курта сверху вниз, с устрашающим видом. Это не сработало. Себастиан был всего на дюйм выше. Да и не в этом дело. Курта не так-то просто было запугать. – Курт, это была плохая идея!

– Чего ты ждал от меня?

– Чтобы ты смирился с этим! Извлёк из этого лучшее! Как и все мы! – ответил Себастиан, взмахнув рукой с татуировкой на запястье перед лицом Курта. – По крайней мере, ты мог поговорить со мной, прежде чем сделать это. Спросить меня, что я чувствую.

– Зачем? Независимо от того, чьё имя на моем запястье, это _моя_ жизнь! Кроме того, разве ты не говорил мне, что ненавидишь эту систему не меньше моего? Я делаю одолжение нам обоим.

– Бросаясь собственной жизнью? – усмехнулся Себастиан со злостью, рождённой разгоревшейся болью в груди. Этот выбор не принадлежал одному Курту. Вместе они могли бы придумать что-нибудь другое – что не грозило бы ему арестом. – Хороша польза!

Глаза Курта наполнились влагой, но он не хотел, чтобы Себастиан видел его плачущим. 

– Ты правда зол на меня?

– Да, – фыркнул Себастиан, скрестив руки. Но это не было жестом гнева. Этот жест говорил о его уязвимости. Себастиан крепко обхватил себя руками, пытаясь унять дрожь, а когда понял, что ничего не выходит, решил, что пора взглянуть в лицо фактам. – Что ж, дай посмотреть, – сказал он, без особой уверенности, что хочет этого на самом деле. Потому что, если содеянное Куртом освобождало его от навязанного спутника, что это означало для Себастиана, у которого всё ещё красуется чужое имя на запястье?

Что это означало для них двоих?

Курт закатал рукав и показал Себастиану запястье. Художник, который скрыл татуировку Курта,обернул участок кожи куском прозрачной пластиковой плёнки, чтобы защитить от инфекции, но новый рисунок, что лёг поверх старого, был отчётливо виден.

– Я... поверить не могу, что ты скрыл татуировку, – пробормотал Себастиан, не в силах отвести глаз от чёткого силуэта чёрного дрозда в окружении музыкальных нот всех цветов радуги на том месте, где раньше было имя спутника Курта. – Как... как ты мог?

– Я предупреждал тебя, – проговорил Курт, защищая свои действия вместо того, чтобы предложить ему объяснение. Он уже объяснял, и не раз. Если Себастиан до сих пор не понял, ещё одно объяснение не поможет. – Я говорил тебе, что намерен это сделать.

Себастиан качал головой. От ужаса? От разочарования? Курту хотелось, чтобы Себастиан преодолел первоначальный шок и просто сказал ему, что происходит у него в голове. 

– У тебя будут огромные проблемы.

– Мне всё равно, – простонал Курт, для себя он закрыл эту тему и был готов двигаться дальше, строить планы на будущее – то, что он совершил, не могло остановить его. – Неужели ты считаешь, что они могут сделать мне что-то худшее, чем не иметь возможности жить и _любить_ по-своему? – Курт старался казаться более уверенным в своем месте в мире, чем был на самом деле. Хотя и до сих пор ничто его жизни не имело никаких гарантий (потому что ни для кого их нет), сейчас он впервые ощущал, как тяжесть неопределённости завтрашнего дня давит на его плечи. – Это _моя_ жизнь. _Я_ решаю, как ее прожить. Я решаю, кого мне любить, Себастиан... и я люблю _тебя_.

– Ты мог бы научиться любить Блейна, – произнёс Себастиан надтреснутым голосом, который затих, будто свернувшись по углам, как тлеющий лист бумаги, медленно поедаемый огнём.

– Я люблю Блейна, – сказал Курт. – Но тебя я люблю больше.

– А что, если я скажу тебе, что ты сделал это напрасно? – спросил Себастиан, пряча слёзы под словами, чего Курт никогда не слышал в его голосе раньше. – Что регистратор был прав? И я согласен, что должен быть с Хантером, а не с тобой?

Курт накрыл руку Себастиана своей так, чтобы его новая татуировка оставалась на виду. Что бы там ни было, Курт не станет скрывать того, что сделал. 

– Мне нет пути назад. Так что, если ты _хочешь_ быть с ним, мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал об этом сейчас...

– Чтобы тогда ты смог убежать? Спрятаться и быть в безопасности? – спросил Себастиан, уже готовый упаковать вещи Курта и вытолкать его за ворота, если он согласится.

– Нет. Я всё ещё намерен бороться с этой системой. Это неправильно. Мне просто нужно точно знать, за что именно я борюсь.

Себастиан сжал руку Курта, пристально вглядываясь ему в глаза. Он не подозревал, что для Курта это так серьёзно. Но он не был единственным. Почти все в Далтоне были согласны, что это несправедливо. Многие из преподавательского состава заперли двери в знак протеста в день прихода регистратора, надеясь защитить своих учеников от этой участи, но они ничего не смогли сделать. Многие из тех, кого не арестовали, были уволены в мгновение ока, и тогда остальные сдались. И Курт, и Себастиан знали – теперь не черёд взрослых сражаться. Настала пора им сделать шаг вперёд и сказать "нет". Довольно.

– Это... такого никто никогда не делал раньше, – сказал Себастиан, и его голос звучал всё тише, по мере того как его аргументы ослабевали. 

– Всё бывает в первый раз. Кто-то должен быть первым, – Курт поднял руки Себастиана к губам, пройдясь лёгкими поцелуями по костяшкам пальцев. Курт не ожидал, что Себастиан отступится, но только этого он и мог ожидать. Он знал, как Себастиан к нему относится. Он знал, что Себастиан любит его. Чего он не знал, так это того, как Себастиан, сын прокурора, относится к тому, чтобы подорвать эту систему – систему, которая по мнению отца Себастиана, работает хорошо. Если Себастиан встанет на сторону Курта, ему многого придётся лишиться, и получить взамен лишь одно – _Курта_.

– Тогда полагаю... – Себастиан отпустил руки Курта, но только для того, чтобы обнять его и крепко прижать к себе, – ... я буду вторым.


End file.
